


Tranquility

by duesternis



Category: The Persuaders
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bubble Bath, Established Relationship, M/M, Outdoor Sex (mentioned), oral sex (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duesternis/pseuds/duesternis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„You‘re wet.“<br/>„It is raining.“<br/>„You should take a bath.“ Daniel‘s voice was a pleasant hum at Brett‘s ear and he closed his eyes to the trusted sound of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tranquility

**Author's Note:**

> totally self-indulgent thing to get a feeling for the characters.

„Can you fix me a drink, Daniel, my day was horrid.“  
Brett shook his black umbrella out and stuffed the dripping thing into the umbrella stand, shedding his equally wet coat.  
It had been raining for days, but today had capped it all.  
Even Brett‘s socks were soaked.

There was a soft laugh and the clinking of glass from the living room.  
Brett smoothed his windswept hair and crossed the hall. Daniel was standing by the sofa, a drink in hand, shirt half unbuttoned and with bare feet.  
He was smiling. „Welcome home, kid.“ He held the glass out to Brett who took it with a murmured word of thanks.  
Then he let himself fall heavily into his favourite armchair. The brandy in his glass sloshed prettily in the light.

Daniel sat down on the armrest, his toned arm resting behind Brett‘s head. Their thighs were touching.  
„You‘re wet.“  
„It is raining.“  
„You should take a bath.“ Daniel‘s voice was a pleasant hum at Brett‘s ear and he closed his eyes to the trusted sound of it.  
A warm hand touched his clammy neck, just above the collar and Brett sighed.

Took a sip of the brandy and leaned against the touch.  
Daniel chuckled. „Come on, I‘ll run you a tub, your lordship.“ Daniel‘s lips ghosted over Brett‘s ear and he hummed in soft disappointment when the solid warmth at his side left. He cracked an eye open and just saw Daniel‘s back retreat into the hallway, set for the bathroom.  
A bath really was a good idea after such a long day.  
Brett picked himself up and slowly followed the sound of running water. The brandy was already warming him from inside.

He leaned against the door and watched Daniel happily pour some bubbles into the steaming water.  
„I‘m not a lobster, you don‘t need to boil me.“  
„Well, you‘re hot enough on your own.“ Daniel retorted with a lazy grin and added some cold water to the now foaming mix. „Off with the wet clothes, Brett.“  
Daniel helpfully took the brandy and emptied the glass. Brett just raised his eyebrows and started to undress proper.  
Hung his jacket and his shirt over the back of the purposefully provided chair and folded his pants on the seat. Daniel idly sat on the rim of the bathtub and dragged his left hand through the water. The right rested on his thigh.

Brett touched it shortly with his as he climbed into the tub.  
Daniel held on to the retreating fingers and brought them to his soft lips.  
„Water‘s good?“  
„Perfect, thank you.“ Brett sighed as the hot water slowly seeped into his cold skin and every weary bone.  
Daniel shifted and started to run a hand through Brett‘s hair. He allowed it. „What did you add? The smell is very nice.“ Brett hummed deep in his chest as Daniel started to caress the nape of his neck again.  
„Some stuff that was lying around.“ Daniel grinned and pressed a kiss to Brett‘s raised eyebrow. „Stop that and relax, or I‘ll sing something for you, kid.“  
„I am relaxing.“ Brett closed his eyes and slipped a bit lower in the foamy water.  
Time trickled through the warmth for a bit.

Then: „Why don‘t you join me in here, Daniel? It is rather nice and there is space for two.“  
„I‘d thought you‘d never ask.“ Daniel chuckled and swiftly dropped his clothes to the tiles. The water splashed as he enthusiastically snuggled against Brett‘s side.  
Whose arms automatically came around Daniel‘s shoulders.  
They shared a sweet kiss.  
Daniel rubbed his hands over Brett‘s broad chest, toyed with the golden pendant and stroked his ribs with just the right amount of pressure.  
Brett hummed and gently stroked Daniel‘s back, fondly touching the shoulders, mapping the spine and cupping first the left and then the right buttcheek in his hand.

Daniel rolled his hips against Brett‘s side and licked over the side of his neck. Brett tilted his head to offer more skin.  
Water sloshed over the rim of the tub and Daniel straddled Brett.  
Took his face gently in both hands and kissed him. Brett touched Daniel‘s forearms and stroked upwards, grabbing his shoulders, tickling his sides.  
Daniel gave him the pleasure of laughing against his lips and jerked forward, making their erections touch ever so gently.  
Their foreheads rested against each other and Brett took the liberty of simply looking at his friend for a moment or two.

The green eyes were alight with mirth, the faint lines edged into the warm skin deepened by the passed laughter. His greyeing hair was wet, sticking to his forehead, curling faintly. It reminded Brett of cherubs and greek statues.  
He smiled and touched Daniel‘s cheek with the back of his hand.  
A flush coloured the face under his hand an attractive shade of pink.  
„What are you even looking at?  
„You, Daniel.“ The flush deepened and Brett kissed Daniel‘s red cheek. Tilted Daniel‘s face with two gentle fingers and kissed his neck, down to the shoulder and then over the collarbone.

„Let me take you to bed.“  
The words beat against the hollow of Daniel‘s throat and made the pulse in his neck jump.  
Brett kissed the beating vein and stroked Daniel‘s thigh warmly.  
The water was cooling rapidly now.  
„Only if you carry me over the threshold, my lord.“ Daniel batted his long, long eyelashes in a mockery of every woman that had ever been in such a situation and Brett shut him up with a kiss.

„I shall do so.“

And with that he stood, lifting Daniel up and pressing him gently against his own chest.  
„You may want to hold on, dear, I need to step out of the tub now.“ Daniel‘s arms came around Brett‘s neck, clutching at his shoulders almost painfully.  
Brett kissed his cheek and stepped out of the tub with seemingly no effort at all. But Daniel had to feel his racing heart.  
It was a rather slippery situation.

Wet and naked he made his way into the Master-bedroom and unceremoniously dropped Daniel on the sheets.  
Who bounced and crawled towards the pillow, sprawling out on the powderblue sheets, showing off. Brett allowed it with a long-suffering sigh and took his place between Daniel‘s spread legs.  
Ran his hands up and down the stretched torso, tracing ribs and the faint outlines of hair.  
Daniel moaned and shivered under the attention, begging Brett for more without ever vocalising clearly.  
Brett still complied.

He bent low, kissed Daniel‘s chest, feeling his heart hammer against the ribs.  
Daniel‘s hands made their way into Brett‘s hair and completely dishevelled the remainder of his hairstyle. At the same time Daniel‘s legs came around Brett‘s waist, holding him in place and allowing Daniel to rock his hips up against Brett‘s stomach for friction.  
„Daniel, may I...?“  
Brett gently touched the outsides of Daniel‘s thighs and stroked the undersides with his thumbs.  
Daniel laughed and pulled his face up for a kiss.  
„Take me, my lord.“  
His eyes were sparkling and there was pleasant anticipation imminent in all his movements.

Brett smiled fondly at his Daniel and gently pried his legs apart to allow for more freedom.  
Daniel‘s hand blindly searched for the vaseline in the nightstand and found it easily. Brett thanked him with a thorough kiss.  
Which got them both sidetracked for a moment there. Quite a long moment, actually.  
But when their erections rubbed against each other for maybe the fourth time, forcing them to break the kiss for need of groaning, Brett remembered the vaseline in his hand.  
And the fact that Daniel had spelled out an invitation.

The cap of the tube got lost in the sheets and Brett couldn‘t care less. Daniel was spread out beneath him, eyes half-lidded with pleasure, lips kissed red and for once in his life he was quiet.  
His mouth stood half-open and he looked at Brett warming the cream between his fingers. Daniel had pulled himself up on his elbows and his feet were put squarely against the mattress, making access easier and giving Brett the oppurtunity of kissing the inside of his thighs.  
It always made Daniel laugh.

Brett gently touched Daniel‘s cheek with his free hand and asked a long line of questions with the tilt of his head.  
Daniel answered them all with an open, honest choir of Yes with the hint of a smile.  
Brett closed his eyes for a moment, allowing himself the privacy to save that look of devotion on Daniel‘s face to memory. Daniel impatiently nudged Brett with the side of his knee and shifted on the sheets.  
„Get on with it, Brett, you‘re killing me here.“  
„I‘d never, Daniel.“ Brett smiled and gently started to ease the way inside Daniel‘s seething body.

„Oh, Brett, remember that one time we did it on that boat in France? Just off the coast? We could hear the people on the beach laughing and I spread you out on the sun deck, behind that awning and made you scream my name.“  
Brett blushed and rested his cheek against Daniel‘s leg. He always started to recount prior endeavours when Brett was preparing him.  
„Or when we were in Germany and I was talking to a business partner on the phone in our hotel room and you gave me an expert blowjob? Oh, right there, honey, that‘s good!“  
„I remember you calling me something quite different afterwards.“  
„What did I call you?“ Daniel‘s voice sounded just the quitest bit hoarse. It was erotic.  
„Nothing I shall repeat. It was very crude.“ Brett gently spread his fingers and Daniel balled the sheets in his hands.  
„Jesus, that‘s by far enough, Brett! Come on!“  
„I‘m not sure, Daniel... I don‘t want to hurt you.“ Brett swallowed and licked his lips. They tasted salty.  
He gently rubbed the ring of muscle, shivering beneath his fingers and watched Daniel curse his soul out.  
„Please!“ The hoarse cry made Brett's heart swell.  
„Your wish is my command, darling.“ Brett pressed a kiss to Daniel‘s thigh and lathered his own pulsing erection with vaseline.  
The cool cream and the friction from his own hand almost made him spill.

He pressed down around the base of his cock and aligned himself carefully with Daniel. Who was looking at the leaking tip with a hungry expression. His own cock was twitching, red and abandoned.  
Brett licked his lips and gently guided Daniel to lift his hips just a bit further. Daniel shoved a pillow under his own ass and took hold of Brett‘s forearms.  
_„C‘m‘on!“_ Brett smiled at the thick american accent suddenly filling the heat between them and carefully edged into Daniel‘s body.

The desperate curse was half muffled in Brett‘s loud groan.  
They had drawn this out for so long, that the most simple bit of friction nearly tipped them both over the edge.  
„Take it home, kid, what‘re ya waitin‘ for?“  
„Better weather.“ Brett whispered against Daniel‘s ear and made him snort with laughter.  
The easy sound carried him into his first thrust and there was no space for words after that.

Only for the sound of flesh on flesh and skin rubbing over skin in an embrace that made one out of two.  
Brett couldn‘t tell where he ended and Daniel began and Daniel didn‘t care. Everything was hot skin, endless pleasure and the promise of more after every next breath taken.  
Their hearts beat alongside each other, filling the holes in the rhythm of their breathing and accentuating the staggering tattoo of their hips.  
Fingers drew red marks over backs and messed hair up expertly, lips sucked bruises into every bit of skin they could reach and sometimes an eye caught an eye and everything stopped for a second.  
Only to reach the next level when someone inhaled again.

There was no telling how long they made love to each other, how long all Brett could think was „Daniel, Daniel, _Danny_ “ and how long Daniel moaned a constant stream of „Brett, Brett, _my darling_.“  
It was also impossible to tell who spilt first, or if they simply came at the same time.

It didn‘t matter either way.  
Bliss was in every lungful of air they took and pleasure in every inch of skin touching skin.

„I love you“, breathed Brett against Daniel‘s sweatslicked shoulder and Daniel laughed „I love you“ into the tousled golden hair spilling over his chest. A street light illuminated the room through a gap in the curtains.

They fell asleep like that and Daniel woke up the next morning, not exactly sure what had woken him.  
Brett stirred as Daniel shifted against him and drowsily blinked at his friend. Smiled sleepily and rested his head against Daniel‘s shoulder. „The rain stopped.“

And yes. A bird was singing outside their window.


End file.
